


i thought i loved you (it was just how you looked in the light)

by epilogues



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: super short drabble from a tumblr promptprompt: "i never want to even hear your name in my life anymore."





	i thought i loved you (it was just how you looked in the light)

**Author's Note:**

> (title from hum hallelujah by fall out boy)

"I never want to even hear your name in my life anymore," Will hissed, though the sound was more heartbroken than angry.

"Will. . ." Nico reached out a hand to place on his boyfriend's shoulder, but the son of Apollo jerked away.

  
"Don't touch me. Just get out."

  
"It was an accident," pleaded Nico. "Will, I never meant -"

  
"To get caught?" Will finished. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He scrubbed at his eyes furiously. "Just leave, okay? Go back to New Rome. Isn't _he_ there anyway?"

  
"I didn't mean to kiss Percy, okay? We were both just excited because we won the battle, and he was right in my face before I could even react."

  
"You kissed back," Will said. His voice had turned flat and cold, and Nico wasn't sure which was worse, a crying Will or a Will that wouldn't even look at him. "I saw you, Nico."

  
Nico looked down. "I'm sorry," he said, the words barely making it past the lump in his throat. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you, Will. I love you so much and I would do anything to go back and stop myself."

  
"Please, Nico. Just go." Will turned away from the son of Hades, fighting the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I can't be around you."

  
Nico looked over at the picture on Will's bunkside table, a framed 6x8 of the two of them on their third date. Will was looking at Nico like he'd hung the moon, and now. . . Will wouldn't even meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nico said again, biting back a thousand more reassurances as he melted back into the shadows and disappeared. 

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! feedback makes my day:)


End file.
